La mentira del reloj
by Satevis-DH
Summary: "Demasiado tarde para decir: Estamos a tiempo" Bella tiene 18 años y solo quiere desafiar al reloj. Quiere destruirle y robarle el tiempo a puñados... Aunque no lo sabía hasta que le conoció, a él, a su peor pesadilla y la razón de sus malos humores. Al chico malo que toda chica querría en su instituto: Edward Cullen. ¿Qué pasará con ambos de verse obligados a aguantarse?


Summary:

"Demasiado tarde para decir: Estamos a tiempo" Bella tiene 18 años y solo quiere desafiar al reloj. Quiere destruirle y robarle el tiempo a puñados... Aunque no lo sabía hasta que le conoció, a él, a su peor pesadilla y la razón de sus malos humores. Al chico malo que toda chica querría en su instituto: Edward Cullen. ¿Qué pasaría con ambos de verse obligados a aguantarse? Que de los miedos nacen los corajes, y de las dudas las certezas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¿Cuántas excusas te has puesto?**

* * *

-¡Bells! ¡Bella Swan levanta ya el culo de la cama si no quieres llegar tarde! –Gritaba Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks, desde su amarillenta y descolorida cocina de los años 70.

Bella, desde su cama, solo pudo gruñir y maldecir, como cada mañana, al maldito de Jake y a sus malditas conversaciones a las tantas de las madrugadas. Realmente era un error, que más que error era un hábito. Hablaban desde temprano, se alargaban hasta tarde, Jake le decía algo como "Hey Bells, ¿seguro que no quieres ir ya a la cama?" y ella, como buena estúpida enamorada solo respondía con un falso "Oh por Dios Jake, ¿bromeas?"

Y la que debía comenzar a bromear debía ser ella porque ya no podía con la misma situación, pensó mientras con un esfuerzo titánico se tiró de la cama de lado.

Pasados 40 minutos, dos duchas (Una con agua fría), veinte cambios de ropa y una sesión de maquillaje por fin pudo bajar a desayunar con la mayor cara de perro del mundo. Su padre, por supuesto, era totalmente inmune a tales situaciones y solo atinó a servirle las tostadas y darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Era un hombre ocupado.

Y como cada mañana, el maravilloso –dicho con sarcasmo –movil comenzó a ringtonear para dar paso a una voz capaz de mover montañas hacia ella.

Alice Cullen. Su mejor amiga.

-¡Belly-Bells! –Chilló estridentemente contra el aparato.

-¿¡Podría alguien dejar de darme gritos por la mañana!? ¡O si lo hacéis que sea con mi maldito nombre! Mi madre no me puso el nombre de Isabella para que cada uno lo derivase al apodo que quisiera, ¿sabéis? –Respondió con acritud.

-Lo siento Belly-Bells –Contestó Alice con una risa cantarina.

Realmente, no era raro que optase por no hacer caso a los comentarios de su mejor amiga. Isabella Swan, mejor conocida por el único apodo que permitía y toleraba: Bella, era conocida por todo el instituto como la mayor perra que lo había cruzado a pie. Era imponente, con un humor que dependía hasta del cambio de temperatura, temible cuando se enfadaba y con un grupo de amigos tal vez demasiado selecto. Y por supuesto, entre dicho grupo se localizaba Alice.

Bella y Alice habían sido amigas tal vez desde siempre. Siempre y cuando, "siempre" se refiriese a los últimos doce años de su vida, lo que no es poco.

Se conocieron con seis años, durante una batalla campal declarada por Bella hacia las pijas de su clase, y básicamente la historia puede resumirse en que Alice fue una rehén no tan rehén que le acabó cogiendo cariño hacia su captora. Lo que vendría a ser un síndrome de Estocolmo bien dicho. Pero la realidad, claro está, es más un juego de piezas y complementación. Porque Alice es luz, brillantina, confianza e hiperactividad en estado puro, y Bella es recelo, independencia, ferocidad y supervivencia en un cuerpo diminuto de metro sesenta. Son todo aquello que la otra no es, aunque se protegen entre ellas de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Llamabas por algo Ali? ¿O es que necesitas oír mi hermosa voz cada mañana para poder sobrellevar el día con endereza?

-Bella amor mío, mi terroncito de azúcar deshecho, ¿tan transparente soy? –Proclamó la pequeña Cullen con una pasión que opacaba incluso a las mejores actrices hollywodienses. –Aunque n realidad te llamaba para saber si querías que te recogiera de camino a la escuela.

-Estoy bien Ali, de hecho, he quedado con Jake en el aparcamiento así que no te preocupes ¿vale?

-Jacob Black…

-Alice no empieces -La cortó.

-No empiezo -respondió con cansancio -Y nos vemos en treinta minutos en español. ¡Te quiero!

Llamada cortada.

Y Bella solo puede suspirar ante la gran monotonía en la que se ha convertido su vida. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde queda la emoción y la pasión? ¿Acaso su vida debe reducirse a tener novio, tres amigos, notas decentes y una relación pasable con su padre? Debe haber algo más, piensa para sí misma. Debe haber algo que la haga sentir que está viva, que su piel arde, que puede prender fuego a todo lo que toque solo con desearlo.

Pero se ve que las grandes vidas solo les ocurren a los grandes personajes y a los grandes cantantes.

Y de todos modos, no es como si su vida fuese a cambiar de repente, ¿no es así?

Y tampoco le da demasiadas vueltas cuando marchó de camino hacia el instituto, porque eso significaría demasiadas cosas, y entre ellas estaría un deseo de cambio que realmente no desea -¿Realmente no desea? No, realmente, realmente no lo desea -Así que se deshecha como se tiran al suelo los malos sueños y las pérdidas de tiempo.

-Hola amor -Le saluda Jake, su Jake, como cada mañana a la vez que la da un beso en los labios -Lo mismo que cada mañana -.

-Hey -Y le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque siempre el apelativo de "amor" incite a borrársela como de costumbre. Pero siendo sinceros, Jake es el único capaz de sacarle las sonrisas más bonitas y brillantes.

La historia de Jake y Bella comenzó como en las películas. Se conocieron de niños por sus padres, pasados unos años supieron lograr la manera de no tratarse más que lo justo en las reuniones familiares, más tarde se encontraron como dos náufragos en alta mar... Después ella le necesitó como solo puedes necesitar a la única persona del mundo que te entiende y te quiere entender y con el tiempo se hicieron novios. Sí, parecían una jodida película de amor aunque a él parecía no importarle demasiado. Y si a él no le importaba demasiado ella no iba a ser menos.

-Hoy vienes muy guapa, ¿lo sabes? -Susurró contra su pelo.

La verdad, piensa ella, es que quizá deberían conmoverla todas esas palabras pero no es así. No es así en absoluto. Aunque también pueda ser que ella no es de las que se derriten por las tres primeras palabras bonitas que la dicen así que lo deja correr como agua por el río.

-Si siempre me dices lo mismo -Protestó absurdamente.

-Lo que nos lleva a pensar que siempre estás hermosa, ¿No crees?

Bella sonrió ligeramente mientras le cogió de la mano para comenzar a andar. Él no tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades, y ella solo quería hacerle feliz. En la teoría era una práctica más bien simple, aunque en realidad era un poco más difícil. Podrían superar cualquier cosa.

-¡Eh parejita! -Gritó Alice desde la puerta de su clase de español -No ha comenzado el día y ya estáis de arrumacos eh... Aunque prefiero no pensar en como estaréis a lo largo del día -Les bromeó con su sonrisa de duende, a la vez que tiraba de la mano de Jasper, su novio, y le pegaba saltitos a su alrededor en círculos como una niña pequeña que reclama atención. Él, derretido por su locura y ella brillantez que solo Alice sabía irradiar, la cogió de la mano hasta estamparla en su pecho y plantarle un beso. Eran jodidamente adorables... Siempre y cuando no estuviesen discutiendo ni peleando, lo que ocurría el sesenta por ciento del tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Si quisiese tragarme una comedia de amor iría a una sala de torturas, ¿no creéis?

Y allí, detrás y como siempre destacando sobre los demás alumnos... Se encontraba el bastardo más codiciado del lugar. Edward Cullen, o mejor conocido como el hermano gilipollas de Alice que seguramente debía ser adoptado si no fuera porque era demasiado guapo -Como todos los Cullen, vaya por Dios-.

Ojos verdes, nariz recta, cabello broncíneo, metro noventa y el típico chico malo que toca en un grupo de música indie con su chupa de cuero. El chico malo. El terror de las nenas.

Un gilipollas radical y visceral.

-Vaya Cullen, tú rebajándote a hablar con la plebe, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Perdiste tu maquillaje y te volviste más mortal que nunca? -Le devolvió con actritud Bella, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Por lo general el hermano gemelo de Alice no hablaba con ellos ni cuando era totalmente necesario, de hecho, a menudo pensaban que ni recordaba que Alice era sangre de su sangre debido a la manera en la que solía ignorarla. Ella, por supuesto, lo ignoraba deliberadamente y corría hacia su encuentro para tirarsele a caballito cual niña pequeña. Entonces de verdad parecían los hermanos perfectos, hasta que él recuperaba su pose de chico malo y Alice volvía con su novio a interpretar su papel de novia ideal y fantástica que a veces tanto se le escapaba. Aunque hoy, no parecía ser de esos días.

Edward la miró estudiándola, tal vez preguntándose cual de las "maravillosas" amigas de Alice debía ser esa pequeña fiera treinta centímetros más enana que él, y también bastante sorprendido por la rapidez de su lengua. Era sorprendente, debía admitir. Pero, de todos modos, tampoco era lo suficientemente llamativa como para captar su atención más de cinco minutos.

Pudo haberla respondido cualquier cosa. Algo hiriente, por ejemplo, o una indirecta malintencionada... Pero simplemente la miró largo y tendido hasta que con un ligero fruncimiento de labios pasó de largo obviándola de la peor manera posible.

Y Bella, por primera vez en 18 años, sintió fuego correr por sus venas sin saber el motivo exacto.

Entonces Jake le cogió de la mano y éste se extinguió tan rápido como comenzó, dejándola de nuevo fría y aburrida con su vida.

Sola con ella misma.


End file.
